


anti gravity

by danisnopeonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisnopeonfire/pseuds/danisnopeonfire
Summary: Dan has a dream about Phil and his ex. (Set in 2009).
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	anti gravity

When Dan wakes, it’s to the feeling of Phil’s thigh between his legs.

Phil’s looking at him. He’s on his back. He’s quite still, quite unphased, watching Dan as Dan rocks slowly into him. It’s a few more seconds before Dan’s mind catches up with his body and he stops, putting distance between them.

“Aw,” Phil says. “I thought I was gonna get the full show.”

Dan rubs his face tiredly. “You should’ve woken me.”

“And ruin the ending?” Phil tuts and smiles. His mouth finds Dan’s bare shoulder and his hand finds his cock. “Nice dream?”

Dan sighs a breathy sigh. His body is polarised. It’s under the force of both gravity and anti-gravity: his eyelids are falling into the warm, sweet sensation of sleep and Phil, and his hips are lifting into Phil’s hand. It’s an unlikely combination he’s come to know too well these past few months. A combination he’s getting closer to putting a finger on and archiving in his mind.

Phil continues with a hum that travels up Dan’s neck. “Because something put that look on your face.”

Dan looks at him. He puts his hand over Phil’s and squeezes once to allow his dick more pressure, because Phil likes to take things slow in moments when Dan just wants to have his way with him. It’s romantic. Dan likes romantic – but he likes ravishing, too.

Dan gets his leg over him and straddles his thighs. Phil is looking up at him with a gaze that Dan wants to lean in to kiss away. So he does. Then he pulls back, because he wants to admire that gaze, too. He wants everything, all of it – all at once.

“Really good dream,” Dan says.

“Share with the class?”

He laughs. Phil laughs too, it’s probably a reflex, and Dan pats his chest. He smoothes out the fine hair.

“I don’t think you want to know.”

“If it’s tentacles…” Phil shrugs. “I’m not bothered.”

Dan kisses him again. He’s smiling and he can feel Phil’s eyelashes against his own raised cheekbones. He chuckles against his mouth.

Phil pulls away to laugh. “Seriously. You know I’ll try anything with you once.”

“It’s not tentacles. But hold that thought.”

“Absolutely noted.”

Dan sits up again and shifts his hips. Phil is hard. He probably has been since before Dan woke up. Dan wonders briefly what he looked like while it was happening. He wonders if his breathing was shallow and laboured, if he resisted the urge to touch himself or if he just let himself go. The thought of Phil exercising self-control in that way would be enough to make Dan come on the spot if he were on his own.

“In the dream, you were here,” Dan says, taking a hold of Phil’s cock through his boxers. He squeezes until Phil is tilting his head back.

“And Charlie was here,” he concludes, pointing to himself.

It seems to take a few seconds for Phil to fully register what Dan means. Dan’s got his hand inside Phil’s boxers now, squeezing his balls.

“You dreamt of me and Charlie?” he asks softly.

Dan laughs embarrassedly. “I’m a horny sex-monster, aren’t I?”

He hopes he’s not. This isn’t the first dream he’s had of this calibre, and there’s a nagging feeling inside of him telling him that it won’t be the last. He had several dreams about his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend, which resulted in several more nervous wanks. At the time, he put it down to a fleeting feeling of masochism; he told himself that he was so scared of someone pleasing her more than he could that he found it sexy. Now he’s not so sure.

He knows he pleases Phil more than any of Phil’s exes did. Phil told him; he tells him often.

“Dan…”

“No, it was hot.” Dan shakes his head. He concentrates on making a loose fist, jerking Phil off slowly. “You were hot.”

Phil makes a noise between a protest and a moan. “Alright...”

When they kiss again, Phil’s lips feel full with a question. But instead of asking it, Phil gets a hold of them together and begins stroking them. Dan’s eyes close.

“Yes,” he sighs. He needs this pressure.

“Open your eyes,” Phil tells him. When that doesn’t work, he tries again. “Dan.”

Dan opens his eyes. Phil is looking at him with red cheeks and a slightly parted mouth. The sight makes Dan drive his hips forward, desperately, and Phil does the same, until they’re both rocking together and their cocks keep slipping out of Phil’s grasp. It’s messy and not really enough, and the pressure Dan feels in his groin keeps rising and falling in a way that leaves him panting. He doesn’t look away from Phil’s eyes.

“Look at you,” Phil moans. “Dan.”

That’s a bit too much, so Dan leans down to kiss him and stifle it. He closes his eyes and focuses solely on the way Phil’s hand is making him feel, not his words. It’s only moments then until the pressure rises and keeps on rising, and his thighs tense up as he comes silently. He recovers with just enough time to see Phil’s scrunched up face, to admire the way he tries and fails to hold his breath as he releases on his chest. It’s his favourite sight in the world. Sex with Phil is his favourite thing in the world. He’s committed it to mind and body and all five senses.

Phil’s looking at him again. He looks blissed out but not tired, because they took a nap after their last round and Dan’s sure they’ll take another one after this. Their sleep, wake, fuck cycle is settling nicely into his bodyclock.

Dan chuckles. “Talk about post-nut clarity.”

Phil frowns. “You can’t control what you dream about.”

“Yeah,” Dan says. He reaches for a tissue and holds it. “It was a good dream. I understand what you saw in Charlie.”

The petty, jealous, insecure part of his brain wants Phil to say that, actually, he didn’t see anything in Charlie at all. But he knows that’s not true, and he knows Phil would never slander an ex – especially not to soothe Dan’s ego. Phil would never slander anyone. It’s a thing about him that Dan loves and dislikes in equal measure.

Phil doesn’t answer. He takes the tissue from Dan and begins cleaning them up, and when he’s done, he coaxes them under the blankets and spoons Dan from behind. His lips find Dan’s hair.

“No one even comes close, Dan.”

Dan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

He focuses on the physical: Phil’s lips on his hair, Phil’s body warm against his own. 

Then he focuses on the rest: it’s Dan that he’s with right now, and it’s Dan that he’ll reach for when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://danisnopeonfire.tumblr.com/post/631626896904503296/anti-gravity)


End file.
